To Make Him Love Me
by Courtney Higgins
Summary: Spot says some things he shouldn't have. Will Race ever forgive him?


You waved your hand and it was done. Said let it be and there it was. A mountain so high, it broke through the sky. A canyon so deep it brought a man to his knees.   


Spot paced back and forth as he waited for Race. This is the fourth time he was late for a meeting. The fourth. I don't care if he's my lover. Spot thought angrily. He knows better than to be late for these meetings. He's going to hear about it this time. Race came into view about an hour later. "Racetrack! Where the hell were you? Your about three hours late! What happened?"

Race gave him a lazy grin and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I had some stuff I had to do."

"What could possibly be more important than our meeting?"

"I had a poker match against someone! I was makin' some money Spot."

"You blew me off for a poker game?! I'll murder ya!"

"Spot relax."

"Relax? They were one of our few allies! Their gone now Because you were late, they left!"

"Wait till next time."

"There is no next time! Their not coming back and it's your fault!"

Race's smile slowly faded. "What do you mean their not coming back? They have to. We need their help."

"Too bad. Because of your ignorance, we have no allies. They're siding with Queens now. Thank you so much Race. I appreciate it. If you would just be a little smarter, things like this wouldn't happen. I wouldn't be in a position where half my Brooklynites will probably die, and, because of you, I may lose Brooklyn. The one true thing that matters to me."

Race looked at him for a minute. "And what about me? Don't I matter?" he said quietly.

Spot glared at him, so furious he didn't want to make Race feel any comfort. He wanted Race to suffer. Suffer like he was. "No. You don't. Not if you're going to be an idiot. You better hope I don't lose Brooklyn because of you. Because if I do, you won't live to see another day." He stormed off the bridge, leaving Race in a stunned silence.

About fifteen minutes later, he slowly made his way up to the Manhattan Lodging house.

I've seen what you can do. I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true. You made the heavens and the stars. Everything comes on how hard could it be to make him love me.

It was about two years later, and by now the war between the cities had basically ended. Brooklyn had won, though many lives were lost. The King of Brooklyn watched his remaining boys toss the bodies of their fallen comrades off the side of the bridge. You see, there were a select few of Brooklynites who prayed every night before they went to bed. Spot Conlon was one of them. He nodded to his boys and muttered a "Go get cleaned up" before standing and dusting himself off. He began to walk towards Manhattan. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about what he had lost. It had hurt him more than losing his Brooklynites. He'd lost his one true love. The only person he'd trust with his life. And now he was gone. And it was his fault. All his fault. He would apologize...He would make it all better...he had to. He walked through the door of the Manhattan Lodging House and straight over to the corner where Race always sat. "Racetrack..."

Race looked up, then back down. "Hmm?"

"Race look...I'm...I'm sorry alright? I really am. I didn't mean to treat you like that. I was just frustrated."

"What are you talking about Conlon? You've always treated me like that. Whatever."

"Come back?"

"No." he stood and walked over to the stairs. "I can't Spot." he walked up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Spot stood there, shocked. He had never had anyone tell him no before. Stunned, he left the Lodging House and went back to Brooklyn. 

I said some things I shouldn't have. Tried everything to win him back. I'm human, I messed up, is he gone? Are we done? Forgiveness. A second chance. That's all I want. It's in your hands.

That night, Spot locked his door and dropped down onto his knees in front of his bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey God...Are you there? It's me...Spotty...Haven't heard from you in a while...I've been busy with war and all that...I know you hate it, but I can't let Cage get my boys. Or my Brooklyn. I care about it all so much. And I had to protect the one I love...How's it been? I'm not so good, Lord. Ya see...Racetrack Higgins is the only one I love more than Brooklyn. I'd give my life for him. And he could care less about me right now. I know I deserve what I got...but...I just can't seem to let him go, ya know? I love him so much and it's hard to just...let go. I don't think I'll be able to do it Your Honor. I know you're not so cool with the whole gay marriage thing...but its love. And not the poser love. This is real. I know it is. I want to spend my life; even after death do we part, with Race. I was going to purpose if he took me back. I can't stand not being with him. It's hard to actually run Brooklyn without him. There's so much pressure. But...what I'm getting at...is...could you maybe visit him? Just maybe...talk to him and tell him that even if he decides not to take me back, that I love him more than life and could you thank him for being such a good friend? Thank you Lord. Amen." Spot opened his eyes and let out a long sigh. He climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I've seen what you can do. I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true. You made the heavens and the stars. Everything come on how hard could it be to make him love me.   
  
Spot waited on the bridge for some sign that Race had gotten his message. He waited for most of the day, and when it did not come, he turned to leave. As he turned, he heard footsteps running across the bridge. He looked over his shoulder and yanked back around once he knew who it was. "Race!" he yelled. "Over here!"

Race ran over, panting heavily. "Spot...I'm sorry...I should've...listened to you...it's all...my fault...forgive me?"

Spot smiled a genuine smile. "Of course." They kissed each other softly and then, when they had pulled away, Spot kneeled down in front of Race. He pulled out a small, black velvet box. "Antony Higgins...will you marry me?"

Race smirked. "Of course ya bummah now get up." Spot stood scowling. "Just take the damn ring and let's get back to Manhattan. I'm hungry and I want Tibby's. You're paying."

Race grinned. "Of course."

They laced fingers and walked back to Manhattan, together.

To make him love me.


End file.
